Full Moon
by Taki-Sama101
Summary: A new Town with new adventures, I'm Isabella Swan, and this is the story of how I used to be a...er...'Normal' girl and how my life became a cluster-fuck of one tragedy after another thanks to a certain group of Vampires called the Cullens. But maybe things aren't really all that bad thanks to my puppy and his furry little problem. Warning: Slight Cullen bashing, Blood, Gore...
1. The New Girl

**Full Moon**

**By Taki-Sama**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, i am just playing with it and it's little puppets. **

**Summary: A new Town with new adventures, I'm Isabella Swan, and this is the story of how I used to be a...er...'Normal' girl and how my life became a cluster-fuck of one tragedy after another thanks to a certain group of Vampires called the Cullens. But maybe things aren't really all that bad thanks to my puppy and his furry little problem. Warning:_ Slight_ Cullen bashing, Blood, Gore...Swearing ect. No lemons! Sorry! (maybe hints of some, but I don't spread the nasty all over a page if it's unneeded for the story line to progress.) Jacob/Bella (perm.) Edward/Bella in the beginning. R&R if you want more!**

**Chapter One: The New Girl.**

My forehead rested against the window of the passenger's seat to my dad's police cruiser. It was raining outside, the drops pounding against the clear sheet of glass as I stared at the damp world outside. I would miss the heat of Arizona, but maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad.

My Parents, Charlie and Renee were divorced and I had lived with my mother for the last seventeen years. I visited Charlie from time to time when I was younger, but ten years earlier I had enough of being shipped back and forth year after year.

Mom recently married another man, Phil a professional baseball player, he was a nice guy, but I felt like the third wheel in the relationship, so I made the decision to live with Charlie. Mom tried to convince me I didn't have to go, but I insisted, so here I was, watching the world pass by in a world of green and gray as we drove towards Forks Washington.

My attention was turned towards Charlie as he cleared his throat, he looked a little nervous, i guess he wasn't too good at expressing his emotions.

"So..." He began. "I uh, went ahead and signed you up for school." he said still staring out the front window.

"Er..Thanks Ch-Dad." I shifted awkwardly in my seat, i decided to start calling him Dad, thats who he was after all, but it would take a bit of time getting used to.

But despite my small blunder he seemed to straighten up just a little as if I had made him a little more confident with the name.

I was turning my attention back to the world outside when he spoke again.

"I found a car for you."

I turned my head back to him. "Oh?"

"Well actually, I bought a car for you, It was real cheap and runs great..." He said quickly as I opened my mouth to protest, I had my own money that I had saved, but i shut my mouth again, he was my Dad I suppose, it gave me some money for books and whatever else I needed.

"Where did you find it?" I asked

"You remember Billy Black right?"

I thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah...you used to go fishing with him, you used to drag me along and he would bring his son...Jacob, right?"

"Yeah thats him, anyway, he had an accident a while back...a car accident that left him in a wheelchair, Jacob's mother was lost in the same accident, sad day for everyone." Charlie paused for a moment before continuing. "Since he can't drive anymore and Jacob has his own license and car they sold me their old truck."

"How old?"

"Uh...maybe nineteen fifties? I know he got it around the seventies."

I was silent for a moment before I nodded. "sounds cool..." I then turned my head back towards the window and ended the conversation. I thought about Jacob, I had vague memories of him and his family. I think he had sisters, and I might have remembered his mother, I felt bad for him, he must have missed her so much.

When we pulled up to the driveway of the old house that dad had lived in since he married my mother, I immediately spotted the old truck. It was an old Chevy and might have used to be cherry red, but time faded it to a rusty orange. It was dinged up and reminded me of a old bull, worn down but still able to give a good kick.

I jumped out of the cruiser and bounced up to the truck running my hand over a fender before turning towards Charlie and giving him the biggest grin I could, this truck was perfect for me.

"Thanks Dad! I love it." I wanted to give him a hug, but he might have been a bit uncomfortable with one, he was still getting used to returning to parent mode after all.

"Your welcome Bells." He said with a small smile before opening the front door, he had already gathered my bags from the trunk, I hadn't needed to take much from Arizona, a lot of my clothes wouldn't have fit this weather.

After dropping off my stuff in my old room, Charlie went back downstairs. I was grateful he wasn't one to hover.

I looked around the old room, it was still the same as when I was born, except there was a full sized bed and a desk with a computer on it instead of a crib and changing table. As I studied the computer I let out a groan, I didn't know Dial-up still existed, lucky I didn't do much on the computer except write and read emails.

When I was finished, I went downstairs and flopped on the couch next to Charlie, I grunted in greeting and he grunted back, yep communication between Father and Daughter was going well in my opinion.

After watching a bit of baseball, boring sport in my opinion but hanging out with Charlie wasn't so bad, He ordered pizza. I didn't feel like cooking and I knew that he could barely cook, how he lived on his own for so long and survived puzzled me.

When the pizza arrived I took a few slices of garlic, mushroom and bacon and went upstairs eating the pizza as I went to my room to get ready for my nightly routines.

A quick shower and hair brushing session later, I slipped on my old pajama's consisting of a holey black tank top and black cotton boxers with little red hearts.

The bed must have been soaked in some kind of tranquillizer because the moment I flopped onto it, I was lost to the world.

I awoke to my alarm clock hours later as it shouted out its chorus of beeps that signaled that my ass must leave the bed and the day shall now begin. Sometimes I wished I could ground it into dust and tell the world to fuck off for a day, but I guess a new life waited ahead of me, and the only way to begin a new life, was to get the fuck up.

Charlie was already gone for work, he was Chief Swan of the the Fork's Police Department, meaning I was going to get a lot of attention as the new girl. I couldn't help but cringe at the thought, I never liked people staring It usually happened anyway at my old school, every girl had their Arizona tans and skin full of color, But I, Isabella Swan, had very pale skin and burned when sunlight came into contact with it. I loved the sun, but my body swore it was that of the undead and must stay away from such evil or be purged. Yeah, I was one lucky girl.

Well, at least my skin would fit in here, It was the new girl thing that would gain their attention, and that I was the mysterious daughter of their police chief.

I chose simple clothes for the day, a pair of dark blue jeans, my old pair of black air-walk tennis shoes and a simple black turtleneck sweater mom had gotten me so I wouldn't have nothing warm to wear.

After breakfast I left, grabbing a light jacket from the hook by the door and slipped it on as I locked the front door.

I slid into the front seat of my new truck and turned the key, leaning back as it roared to life. I took a moment, just listening to the engine rumble before I drove off, ready to face my new life as the new girl.

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High and jumped out of Old Red, yeah I named my truck already, I really did love it. I stared at the building for a moment before giving myself a quick pat down to make sure I was presentable. I took a quick glance around the place, I was glad my car wasn't the only old one around, though one stuck out, a silver Volvo that was no doubt expensive. I shrugged it off, not reading to much into it, every school had the rich kid.

I walked into the building I assumed was the office to check in. When I entered I spotted a woman behind a desk, sorting and filing papers. I walked up to her and tried to gain her attention.

"Um...excuse me." I said.

The woman stopped what she was doing and looked up, immediately her face brightened up, she already knew me and was expecting me I supposed.

"Oh! Isabella Swan I presume?" she asked.

"Uh...just Bella Ma'am." I answered.

"Yes of course, Chief Swans daughter, I have your papers right here dear." She said handing me a few papers. "There is the school map and a paper that each of your teachers must sign, please return it to me at the end of the day. Also your class schedule." She said and then proceeded to point out the best route to my classes. "If you have any other questions, feel free to ask any of the staff or fellow students." knowing a dismissal when I heard one I just nodded and thanked her politely before leaving.

I went back to Old Red and grabbed my book bag and took a look at my classes and the school map. By the time I had everything figured out, the bell rang for the first class and my head snapped up, I hadn't noticed the lack of teenagers, I had stuffed my face into the papers I hadn't noticed much of anything.

Two minutes later I ran into the English classroom panting, the teacher looked up a me and I blushed.

"S-sorry I'm late, I got lost."

"It's fine, you must be Isabella...just don't let it happen again." The English teacher said waving to an empty seat. "Sit down and we can begin."

Thats how the first half of my day went, I was relieved when the bell ran for lunch after History class, I heard enough about WWII from the History channel, it seemed to be the only topic anyone wanted to cover nowadays.

As I was packing up my things, a boy approached me, he was Asian with jet black hair and a wide grin.

"Hey, your the new girl right?" He asked, I didn't bother to answer, that question was getting old really fast. "I'm Eric...if you want I can show you to the cafeteria." He offered.

I could have refused, I had a map, but he looked so hopeful that I couldn't say no. "Er...sure Eric, I'm Bella by the way."

"Awesome, come on." He said nearly bounding out of the room.

Reaching the Cafeteria, I ended up sitting with Eric and a group of his friends, I recognized two girls from my English class and a boy from Math, but I couldn't remember their names for the life of me, even though Eric had said each one before we sat down. I wasn't a name person, a face I could remember though.

One of the girls, a blond who sat on the other side of me, began to prattle on about nothing after asking me a lot of annoying questions about Arizona and my life, most of which wasn't her business but she wouldn't stop talking long enough for me to give her any answers or tell her to fuck off. So while she yammered on my eyes drifted around the lunchroom.

Suddenly I spotted them, a group of five teenagers sitting around a table near the windows, they were chatting among each other and didn't seem interested in their food. I couldn't blame them, I hated school food and even at a new place it still looked unappealing to me, I would have to start brining something from home. But there was just something off about them, I couldn't place it but whatever it was had my heart racing and my primal instincts shouting that I should run. I always had a sixth-sense about these things, like an early warning device kept me out of danger so far.

Not there was anything that looked wrong with them, they looked like models but they must be the rich kids that owned the Volvo outside, it wasn't unnatural for the rich to try and always look the part. There were two girls and three boys. The girls were opposites, one short with styled messy short hair and pixie features. The other looked like a perfect copy of a Barbie doll, blond hair, blue eye and red lips with perfectly manicured red nails, I could spot it even from the other side of the lunch room. The boys also had their differences, though one of them had his back towards me. The tallest was a gorilla of a guy, large muscles and jet black hair, but when he laughed at something the pixie girl said he reminded me of a large teddy bear. The other boy, next to pixie, looked like he was hurting, he didn't show it outside but his eyes held it. He was holding back, what, I didn't know or really want to find out. His hair was golden and messy, framing his face in a sophisticated way, but also hinted at a bit of rebellion. And then there was the last boy, he was lean like the last boy, but I could see the toned muscles under his white dress shirt, they rippled as he moved and only rose my desperation to run.

"Are you even listening Bella?" Jessica -I remembered her name- huffed snapping me out of my trance.

Eric laughed. "No she was to busy staring over at the 'Dream Team'."

I groaned hiding my face and Jessica let out a giggle.

"It's okay, its hard not to look. They are the Cullens, The two girls are Alice and Rosalie, the the three boys are Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Emmet and Rosalie are together and so is Jasper and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and their last name is actually Hale. Edward is single, but not interested in a relationship, he even turned ME down." Jessica paused for a moment to pout and It gave me time to process everything for a moment. "Oh but before you think they are all into incest or whatever, they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, they only moved here a few years ago. They are all rich, but I guess the Dr. wanted a quiet life in a small town or something like that..."

I had to tune Jessica out again, I was interested in them, but I hadn't wanted to know their life story. I found it odd that they were all adopted, but had the same unusually golden eyes and pale skin. My eyes narrowed as I studied them further, and then I found myself being studied by the boy who's back had been facing me. Edward, I guessed. His eyes were darker then the others, ranging towards amber, his face was expressionless but his eyes held confusion, interest and slight amusement. I couldn't turn away from his gaze and soon the entire group was looking towards me. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and the reaction of fight or flight flooded my system, I couldn't throw my lunch tray at them and start a fight in the middle of the cafeteria for no reason, so I did the next logical, to me anyway, thing...I got my ass the hell out of there.

Gym was after lunch, and by that time a rumor, probably spread by little miss Jessica, was flying around that I had chickened out when I was caught checking out Edward and fled the room in embarrassment. I hate high school.

One gym class and a few bruises later I found my way into Biology class, only to find Edward Cullen there too. I froze in my spot right in front of a fan that blew my hair around my face and blinded me for a moment. After a quick struggle with my mop I was able to see again and catch the last part of the Teacher directing me to the only seat available...Next to Edward. I couldn't tell the teacher I didn't want to sit there just cause, and I really couldn't explain why I felt uncomfortable around someone I didn't know. When I looked at this boy though, I felt like I wanted to run just as I did out of the lunch room. He was glaring at me and his amber eyes had turned black, I hoped to God he was just wearing contacts, and he looked like he was going eat me, the warning bells ringing in my head so loudly I felt as if I was going to faint.

I sat down next to him anyway, trying to ignore him as his fingers gripped the desk and he scooted away from me like I held the black plague. That was fine by me, the further he was from me the better I suppose.

Biology seemed to drag on, I was so relieved when the bell rang and before I could even think to pack, Edward was already out the door and my heart could stop its marathon of beating up my poor ribcage.

If this was how it was going to be everyday...I think I would need to tell Charlie to start putting nails in my coffin, cause I had a feeling I was going to have a hell of a time with Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Okay so there is Chapter One of Full Moon. I decided to make Bella more emotional and less of a wimp, more like myself in a way I guess, Also this will be a Jacob/Bella fic, but earlier on it will be a Edward/Bella. I know the first chapter suggests that them being a couple will be almost non-existent, but Vampires are supposed to be charming little devils so he will find a way to worm around her heart, but she won't be as blind as the Original Bella. Last note: If you feel like it doesn't follow the story to the T...well its a Fanfiction for a reason, I will switch things up how I please and while I will follow a skeleton version of the original, I am going to make this as different as I can without drifting to much...in the first half at least. **


	2. O Positive Anyone?

**Full Moon**

**By Taki-Sama**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, i am just playing with it and it's little puppets. **

**Extra: I have decided to make Jacob a year older then Bella, cause it will fit better and one of the main reasons in the book that she didn't want to be with him is because he was younger...so I'm taking that away from her and he will already be a nice slice of man-candy cause I said so! DEAL WITH MY FANFICTION LOGIC!**

**Summary: A new Town with new adventures, I'm Isabella Swan, and this is the story of how I used to be a...er...'Normal' girl and how my life became a cluster-fuck of one tragedy after another thanks to a certain group of Vampires called the Cullens. But maybe things aren't really all that bad thanks to my puppy and his furry little problem. Warning:_ Slight_ Cullen bashing, Blood, Gore...Swearing etc. No lemons! Sorry! (maybe hints of some, but I don't spread the nasty all over a page if it's unneeded for the story line to progress.) Jacob/Bella (perm.) Edward/Bella in the beginning. R&R if you want more!**

**Chapter Two: O Positive Anyone?**

The next few weeks zoomed past with nothing too exciting happening like my first day. Edward, thankfully, had seemed to hate me so much (I assume) that he left school and hadn't been seen for a bit, his family had taken to shooting glares in my direction...well except the pixie, she just kept waving and grinning at me, I couldn't help but wave back a few times, it was only polite.

So far my new life seemed to be going well, I made new friends, sort of, I was still feeling like the odd one out sometimes, but it couldn't be helped. The stares and whispers had died down within two weeks, I was no longer the new girl and interest in me seemed to simmer down since I was pretty much like everyone else minus my near psychic sixth-sense. That too had subsided when Edward left, I still felt a little nervous around the others but so far I hadn't tried to jump out a window yet just to get away.

My day today was going pretty well...until biology.

I stood in the door way, staring at the fake woodwork my hand frozen towards the handle. My body was screaming that I should just turn around and leave, go home, do anything but go in. slightly annoyed and shook my head and straightened up, I hadn't seen him at lunch, there was no way he was here, it was just me being paranoid. I reached for the handle and pushed the door open just before the bell rang, and once again I stopped dead in my tracks.

There he was, sitting in the seat next to mine, staring out the window as if he hadn't been gone for weeks. My heart started racing and I could have screamed, there was a reason I never ignored my brain and body when it let off it's alarm...and the one time I did, I ended up regretting it. I wished I could slap myself, I was being stupid, he was just another kid...maybe...and I highly doubt I would be in danger in a classroom full of people.

Swallowing up the feelings of dread, I walked towards the desk and sat down, pretending like I didn't notice him. It would have worked, if he hadn't spoke.

"Hello." His voice was soft and smooth like melted caramel just before it was turned into hard candy.

I turned to look at him, his eyes were gold and didn't hold any hate in them like before, that helped calm my alarms a little, it was toned down from fear to just a bit of nerves. I cleared my throat and tried to find my voice.

"H-hi.." was all I could managed.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He continued holding out his hand and giving me a crooked smile that helped finally get rid of my ridiculous fear for him. I paused for a moment, what wasn't I afraid anymore, my sixth-sense was always right, maybe I had just been stressed from the move. I gave him a small smile back and took his hand, I felt a spark run up my arm as I did, from his face he had felt it too. His hand was also unnaturally cold.

"I'm Isabella Swan...but I prefer Bella." I answered letting go of his hand and turned my attention to the front of the class as the teacher began to speak. I was very confused, one moment he hated me and now he seemed to be trying to be friends. My mind had been telling me to stay away and run, and now it was saying he was okay. Something was up and it was setting off a new set of alarms, I decided I should keep a wary eye on him, but there was really no reason I should be afraid, after all it was only a matter of time before I was wrong about my feelings about certain things.

"I like Isabella better, but I'll call you Bella if that is what you prefer." He said, he was very gentleman like, but something was nagging at me and I was going to figure it out right now.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered so the Teacher wouldn't hear.

"You already did, but you may ask another."

I just rolled my eyes and continued.

"What is with the nice boy act? When you first met me you looked like you were ready to rip me a new one and now your acting like it never happened." I nearly hissed, letting him know I was slightly annoyed.

He paused for a moment as if trying to find an explanation, the lopsided grin returned to his face.

"Sorry about that, I was having a really bad day and I wanted to be alone, when you sat down next to me, I guess I just threw a bit of a tantrum." He explained, it sounded logical enough, I have had those moments.

"So why did you vanish for weeks on end? Did I offend you that much?" I half joked

"I got sick, had the flu really bad...my dads a Doctor but the one time I refuse to get my vaccination I pay the price."

I guess I could believe him, I mean why would he have much of a reason to lie? That was another one of my 'abilities' I knew when someone was lying...but his..aura I guess, came up crystal clear.

"Alright...i just though you hated me or something stupid like that, I guess I'm just paranoid being new in town and all. Sorry."

"It's okay, I gave off the wrong impression, the fault was mine." He was gentleman like and able to admit his mistakes, this guy was turning out to be every woman's dream, most of me started to warm up on him, but I would still be cautious.

Another week passed, Edward and I were getting along fine, almost friends I assumed, and his family had stopped glaring at me...well except Barbie girl, she seemed to just flat out dislike me.

Life was normal, I had always thought moving here would be a bit of an adventure, but nothing really exciting ever happened around this town. I guess I watched to many horror films about small towns that would look pleasant and calm and then turn into a gory blood fest of death, where if you tried to leave the town would turn into an angry horde out for your blood.

But nothing like that happened, visitors came and went, and there was no reports of people that go missing and everyone acts as if they hadn't existed.

So I wasn't expecting what I would find when I returned home.

I hopped out of my truck and noticed that a few other police cruisers were in the driveway, and Charlie and a few of his officers were just leaving the house, Charlie loading his shotgun as he went to his car.

"Dad? Whats going on?" I asked staring at the gun.

"A body was found near the main road, some kind of animal attack, poor souls throat was torn out." He explained sadly. "We're going out to hunt down the beast before it attacks anyone else. It's likely a bear or something by the damage done."

"Oh, okay...Well be careful Dad." I said giving him a hug.

He cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable, but gave me a one armed hug back. "I will." he replied before waving the others into their cars and then got into his own cruiser. I watched as they left before I went into the house, I hoped dad would be okay, but I didn't get any of my feelings, so I didn't think anything would happen. I wondered if the person they found was someone Dad knew, but by the way he talked about them, it was probably just some random hiker, we had a lot of them around here.

The rest of the day was quite boring, just like the rest of the week. I was sitting on the couch flipping through channel after channel on the television when the phone ran. I stood and wandered towards the kitchen, I didn't know why I just stood there for a moment, is suppose I wad hoping it wasn't the deputy calling to tell me Charlie had been hurt. But when I answered, it was someone I wasn't expecting.

"Hey Bella! It's Eric." was the voice that came from the other line.

"Oh...uh...Hi Eric, what's up?"

"The group is getting together to go down to La Push next weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to come too?" He sounded hopeful, and I had wanted to visit the beach, I was just waiting for the weather to turn a bit more pleasant.

"Sure..wait, how did you get my number?"

"Local phone book...duh."

"Oh right, okay then, I'll ask Dad when he gets home...but it should be alright." I said cheerfully.

"Great! I'll give you the details at school, oh and I asked the rest of the group and they said it's fine if you wanted to invite Edward too."

"Uh, sure I guess I could ask him, but I don't really know him to well." I said awkwardly.

"Oh well Jess said you two were like best friends...but most of what she says is just gossip anyway." Eric sounded a bit embarrassed as if feeling stupid for believe anything the gossip queen had to say,

"It's fine...see you at school Eric, thanks for the invite."

"No problem Bella, later!"

I couldn't help the small smile on my face, I knew I sat with them at lunch, but I always felt like the odd one out in the group, but I guess they counted me as one of them now.

I went upstairs and jumped on to the computer to check the weather, as I waited for the Internet to speed up I dug through my closet for a box of my summer clothes. It had been getting a bit warmer for the past few weeks so I supposed if the weather permitted I could wear a bathing suit underneath my everyday clothes. Not that I would go swimming, the water would be to cold for that, but just in case the sun did appear, I could try to at least attempt a tan. I found my two piece bikini at the bottom of the box, it was black with two skulls in the middle of each top piece and the bottoms had a skull on the front with different sizes of Hawaiian style flowers of red and gold decorating the corners of each piece. I had a matching sarong for the swimsuit, but it was in another box and I could look for it later.

After packing away the box again I sat down in front of my computer and looked up the weather for the next weekend. It was supposed to be sunny and warm that day, but Sunday was going to have a chance of rain again. I shrugged, Saturday is all that mattered I guess...hopefully the weather wouldn't turn as it liked to do a lot around here.

As I continued to browse the Internet, my attention was turned to an ad for a new game, the front held a woman dressed in black with blood dribbling from her mouth and fangs poking out. It was another vampire game, there were several out there. But I was interested in the art work, the woman was beautiful with silky hair and pale skin, the only thing unnatural about her was the blood, fangs and red eyes. She kinda reminded me of the Cullens with her beauty. My alarms went off again, as if I was trying to tell myself that the Cullens were_ exactly _like this woman. I immediately hit the snooze button on my alarms.

_'Give it a rest Bella.' _I thought to myself. _'there is nothing wrong with them, and they are most certainly NOT vampires, even if they were real.'_ but in a way I couldn't quite convince myself of that. There was just something off about them, but I doubted being the undead was it.

The next day at school was a buzz of excitement. The homecoming dance was announced and it was just a month away. I was never one for school dances, but I was an okay dancer, I had taken ballet classes when I was a little younger, but money had gotten tight and that was the one of the things that was cut out of the budget before Mom had re-married. I had the option to try again, but I didn't have the chance because of my decision to move in with Charlie.

It was supposed to be a girls ask guys kind of shindig, but I found that I was more popular with the male population then I had originally thought. Every time I had a little free time between classes another one would ask me to the dance, even Mike, one of the boys from the group. I told him he would have a better chance with Jessica, I didn't even know If I was going or not.

As I sat down for lunch, Jessica and Angela cornered me.

"Are you going?" Jessica asked, excitement in her voice.

"Er..I dunno Jess, maybe?" I said not really sure if she would take 'no' as an answer. "I don't really have anyone to go with."

"Well...what about Edward." Angela asked timidly. "Don't you like him?"

"He's okay I guess, but we are just friends. I don't think I'll be going with anyone really...probably just end up being a wall flower."

"Don't be silly Bell, a lot of guys would love to go with you, your just picky." Jessica said, I could tell she was jealous, but she was still taking it pretty well.

"Who are you two going with?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Angela is going with Eric, and I'm going with Mike...only he doesn't know it yet, I wanted to ask him when we went to La Push." Jessica answered a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Anyway, after the beach, we should all go dress shopping on Sunday! We could go to Port Angeles or something."

I thought about it for a moment, I could visit a bookshop there while I was at it.

"Alright, I guess I'll come along."

"Great! I'll call you later and we can plan it out then." Jessica exclaimed before turning towards one of the other girls in the group and began chatting about boy issues and other such troubles most girls seem to have nowadays.

When I entered Biology class, I had a weird feeling I didn't want to be there. Edward wasn't in his seat, but I had seen him at lunch, so maybe he went home. I wondered if he was sick or something.

I sat down and began unpacking my biology textbook, when I noticed the lances, lances were a type of needle inside a small plastic container nurses from blood donation centers use to check iron levels, or what diabetics use to check their blood sugar. I should have seen this coming, we had been on the topic of blood types for a week now.

"Today class." The Biology Teacher began. "we are going to test our blood types, I will pass out the lances and test sheets, but do not use the lance I will come around a second time and do it for you so you don't cause yourself injury." He explained. "Let me show you how it will work...um...Miss Swan, would you come here please?"

I nearly fainted right there, I always had a problem with blood, Mom says it was because I had cut myself with a knife when I was little, I had wanted to help with dinner, and when Mom wasn't looking I grabbed the large chef knife, only it slipped and I sliced open my arm, ever since then I had a panic attack around blood and a nice long white scar along the inside of my left arm as a trophy.

I stood from my seat, a little shaky as I approached him, and the Biology Teacher took my hand aiming the lance at my ring finger.

"Now, there is nothing to worry about, this will only take a second."

It wasn't the needle that made me pass out. The moment my skin was pierced, the smell of copper filled my nose and I saw red before the world went black.

When I woke up in the nurses office, I knew I had been stupid and told the teacher about my phobia. I heard voiced beside me and I was shocked to find Edward talking with the Nurse.

"Oh good, your awake, how do you feel dear?" The Nurse asked.

"A little dizzy." I answered honestly.

"Well take a moment to get your bearings and then Mr. Cullen here will take you home."

"Home?" I asked glancing towards Edward.

"I called your Dad and told him, he asked me if I could give you the ride, I already have the okay from the principal for both of us to take the rest of the day off since there is only about an hour left anyway." Edward explained, he sounded sincere enough, but I could tell some of what he said wasn't true. It wasn't my gift that told me that, it was the fact that I knew my Dad, if Edward really had called him, Charlie would be here by my side instead.

"Okay." I replied slowly sitting up from my spot on the bed.

Edward helped me to his car, placing an arm around my waist and holding me in case if fell.

"Wait what about Old Red?" I asked.

"What?" Edward looked at me like I was going a bit buts.

"Oh...my truck, it's name is Old Red." I explained.

Edward chuckled. "I'll have my sister Alice drop it off and I'll follow in my car so she has a ride back. Sound okay to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tell her to be careful, and make sure to let it run for a second before going...oh and don't go over sixty in it, I noticed it has some issues going that fast." I said, I didn't want anything to happen to Old Red, it had lasted for so long I didn't want it to die now.

Edward just smiled, so I assumed he would tell her.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew I was being woke up by Edward.

"Hey, we're here." He said shaking me awake.

"Thanks." I sat up and stretched slowly getting out of the car.

Edward grabbed my book bag before I could and followed me to the front door. Once we were inside he pointed to the couch.

"Sit, I'll take this to your room, I'm sure I can find yours." he said. I couldn't really argue with him so I just sat down and flicked on the television.

When he came back downstairs he started making his way to the front door.

"Before you go Edward..." I started, making him stop mid-step.

"Yes?"

"You didn't really call my Dad...did you?"

"No...I didn't, you caught me." He said with a grin.

"Okay...and where were you during Biology?" I felt like I was interrogating him, I suppose I was in a way.

"I was in my car, listening to music, sometimes it's healthy to skip class, like you I'm a bit...weird around blood." For some reason that statement made my heart race and my thoughts go back to the picture of the lady vampire, again I had to throw a bucket of cold water over my thoughts and stop them before they expanded.

"I was just wondering, I had seen you at lunch, but not in class." I replied with a small smile.

"My, my Bella, are you watching me?" he asked his voice filled with humor.

"Maybe." I answered, I sounded kinda flirty. Edward was a great guy from what I have learned of him so far, but I didn't understand the flirting on my part, I guess I was starting to like him a little, despite part of me wanting to have nothing to do with him, but that side was slowly dying away the more I spent time with Edward.

Edward gave me his lopsided grin, the one I was starting to become fond of, and turned back towards the door. "I'll see you later Bella."

"Wait one more thing."

Again Edward stopped and gave me his attention.

"Myself and a few of my friends are going down to the beach Saturday, they said you are welcome to come too if you want."

"Which beach?" he asked.

"La Push." I answered wondering why it mattered.

"Oh. Sorry Bella, I would love to go...but my family isn't welcome down there, Emmet had a bit of a fight with some of the native boys and got us all kicked out." He explained.

I didn't think a fight would get you permanently kicked off a reserve, but I supposed there was more to it then what he was telling me, but it was none of my business. He could have just told me that, but he answered me anyway so I wasn't going to hold it against him.

"It's okay, I understand. Maybe we could hang out some other time."

"Yeah, Maybe." Edward then said his goodbye's and left the house.

It took me a moment to finally realize...i had never given him my address, and somehow he had found my house. I know I was the police chief's daughter, but surely not everyone knew where we lived. It was just another one of those weird things about him that I would file away to think about later.

I went upstairs for a quick shower and a nap, when I woke up, my truck was in the driveway and Charlie was home, but he didn't say anything about the incident at school so I assumed he didn't know and left it that way.

**A/N: Well there it is...chapter two! Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it was a bit slow, trying to put in as much as I can and nothing really happens to much in the beginning of stories, I'm just trying not to take it to fast either. Tell me what you thought and any ideas you might have...if something can fit, I'll try to put it in. and please no flaming. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Cat Fight Among Wolves

**Full Moon**

**By Taki-Sama**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, i am just playing with it and it's little puppets. **

**Summary: A new Town with new adventures, I'm Isabella Swan, and this is the story of how I used to be a...er...'Normal' girl and how my life became a cluster-fuck of one tragedy after another thanks to a certain group of Vampires called the Cullens. But maybe things aren't really all that bad thanks to my puppy and his furry little problem. Warning:_ Slight_ Cullen bashing, Blood, Gore...Swearing etc. No lemons! Sorry! (maybe hints of some, but I don't spread the nasty all over a page if it's unneeded for the story line to progress.) Jacob/Bella (perm.) Edward/Bella in the beginning. R&R if you want more!**

**Extra: I do not take responsibility for errors or other such things like grammar and spelling...I just write the story and post it up as a kind of test of how well I do without editing, so one day when I write my REAL novel I won't have to go back and edit a bunch of crap. **

**Chapter Three: Cat fight Among Wolves**

Saturday came quickly, and I was on my way to the Newton's hiking supplies store, it was owned by Mike's parents, apparently we would meet up there and then we would all pile into another boy's minivan, I think his name was Tyler, he was another part of our fair sized group. I never talked to Tyler much, but he was nice enough when we did chat.

I was in a good mood today, just like my computer had said, it was sunny and warm enough for my outfit which was the bikini I had pulled out, a white tank top and a pair of cut-off jean shorts that ended just above mid-thigh. I never did find my matching sarong, I guess I had left it in Arizona.

When I pulled up to the store, Mike and Eric bounded up to my truck, Eric opened the door and Mike bowed low like a type of footman.

"My lady..." Mike started taking my hand and leading me out of the truck.

"Your carriage awaits." Eric finished waving a hand, in a fashionably posh way, towards Tyler's minivan.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two goof-balls. I went over to the other girls and leaned in to whisper to Jessica as if I had a juicy piece of gossip.

"Is it just me...or have those two skipped a grove?" I asked glancing towards Mike and Eric who were standing by the van as if awaiting the signal to let royals enter it.

Jessica and Angela tried to hide their fit of giggles.

"No, I bet them on Friday that you would arrive last, Mike said you would be first and Eric backed him up, I told them if I won then they would have to act like perfect gentlemen and if I lost I wouldn't put on make-up for a week. Obviously I won...but I think they stayed up all night watching old British re-runs or something in case they lost." Jessica explained with a triumphant smirk.

I couldn't hold back my laughter and the other girl joined in...except one.

"Well I think they are just acting like idiots, I mean your not a real lady at all are you?" That would be Lauren, she never liked me and honestly I didn't like her either, Jess had her moments but she wasn't a down right diva...and by diva I mean bitch.

"And whats that supposed to mean?" I hissed glaring at Lauren, my fists clenched like I wanted to sock her in her over painted lips.

"Well REAL ladies are rich." She said flipping her hair as if hinting that she was a real lady. "and they certainly wouldn't associate with trash like you, honestly I don't know why everyone wanted to invite you, it's not like your worth anything."

I could feel my eye twitch as I reigned my temper in. I would have loved to show her what 'trash like me' could do to her face, but mom always told me that I was never allowed to start a fight...finish one on the other hand.

"Well then your certainly not a Lady, I mean a REAL lady isn't an ugly bitch outside, and certainly not one INSIDE too." I snarled back.

I could tell she wanted to attack, but Mike and Eric jumped in before it got nasty.

"Whoa, Mademoiselles please, let us not lose our heads. Why not ride off into the great unknown and partake in pleasantries instead." Mike suggested, which translating meant _'can we get the heck outa here before this turns any more ugly?'_

So we all piled into the mini van, Lauren took the front seat so she wouldn't disturb us back here and Jessica and Angela sat in the very back with me.

"I kinda wish you had hit her...she is such a bitch, The only reason she hangs around is cause she wants to get her claws into Tyler's wallet." Jess whispered.

"yeah well...all that make-up she's wearing would just make my hand rebound." I could see it now like a scene from the movie 'Flubber' I would go in for the kill and my hand would bounce right back off, probably smacking someone else in the face instead.

"That or your hand would get stuck in the layers." Angela added, she was such a sweet girl, but she had her moments.

The three of us broke into laughter and Lauren turned back to glare at us, so I did the most adult thing I could thing of...I stuck my tongue out at her. To my satisfaction a look of disgust crossed her face and she huffed and looked away again.

We had arrived at the beach, and after the boys got everything set up, I found the nearest log and sat on it. The others had started a game of volley ball, and I wasn't really interested, I wasn't bad at sports, but in Volley ball, the ball always managed to target my head. And even sitting a good distance away from the net the ball seemed to aim for my face, lucky it kept missing. Honestly I think it was aimed towards me on purpose, cause it was always Lauren who came to retrieve it with a look of 'oops' on her face that would turn into a nasty little smirk.

An hour later, a group of native boys came to join in on the fun, we were on their beach, so we couldn't refuse them, plus they made things more interesting. As I watched I couldn't help but think someone was missing, I knew six boys had joined us, but I only registered five on the volley ball field. I started to wonder where the last boy went, but my question was answered when hot breath hit my ear.

"What cha' doing on the side-lines Baby Bell?" A husky voice asked behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, I whipped around ready to punch any part of the strangers anatomy, but a pair of milk chocolate brown eyes caught my attention. I remembered those eyes, I could never forget them, and only one person used to call me Baby Bell.

"Jacob!" I squealed leaping on the native boy forgetting I was just about to deck him. "Oh my God! I almost didn't recognize you, its been so long!" I hadn't been so excited in my life, my face was pulled apart in a wide grin.

I felt a pair of strong arms return my hug and I was lifted off the ground for a moment and spun around before Jacob let me back down. If I had had vague memories about him before, everything was returning to me now in a massive wave of nostalgia. We used to play every summer I came to Washington, and Jacob being a year older used to call me Baby, I remember I had gotten fed up with the name about two years before I stopped coming and told him that my name wasn't Baby it was Bella, but he never liked Bella so he called me Bell instead...so the nickname stuck and I was forever known as Baby Bell.

"I missed you too Bell." Jacob said ruffling my hair a huge grin splitting his face in half. He had gotten much taller and his black hair was pulled back in a braid that reached his waist, he also had two smaller braids starting from behind his ears and ended just under his upper torso, which was ripped as if he was a professional boxer or something that required a lot of upper body strength. His skin, as always was its same golden-red color, and it made me just a tiny bit jealous. "I was starting to wonder when you would visit."

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to the town, but I was planning on showing up...someday, but I guess coming along with my friends was a good idea after all." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay Bell, I understand."

"Hey! Bella, you didn't tell us you knew anyone from the reserve!" Mike said rushing up to us, giving Jacob a critical eye as if sizing him up. Eric and Tyler joined him a moment later.

"This is Jacob Black, he's my childhood friend." I answered. "I used to visit every summer."

"you never told us that." Eric said

"I never thought you wanted to know, and you never asked." I just shrugged, and the guys just let it pass.

"So Bella, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for a hike to the tide pools...Jacob can come too if he wants." Mike offered.

"Sure, sounds like fun. What about you Jacob." A small hike couldn't hurt, and I could catch up with Jacob along the way.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, Let me just tell the others." Jacob said leaving my side for a moment to speak with the other boys before rejoining us. "okay, lets go."

The hike up to the tide pools was more like a short walk, I spoke with Jacob and found out that his life was pretty much as mundane as mine, besides the weight lifting. When we reached the pools I was glad I wore my swimsuit, because Eric and Mike immediately splashed me with water, but Jacob and I got our revenge by pushing them straight into the pools. This had resulted in an all our water war, and we played around like little kids for a few hours, Jessica and Angela had joined us for a little bit, but after they got wet, Jessica decided that her hair couldn't take any more damage from the salt water and left and was soon joined by Angela. I was next to leave the war, but I remained near the pools and sat down next to a dry Tyler, who had decided to stay out of it and just watch. I had to laugh loudly at Mike and Eric who had to gang up Jacob, and in the end both had ended up in head lock, each boy stuck in each of his muscular arms.

"Who's the King! Say it you lowly peasants!" Jacob howled laughing evilly.

"You are, oh great lord Jacob!" Mike shouted trying to wiggle out of Jacob's grasp.

"We are worms compared to your greatness!" Eric almost cried having given up his struggle.

"Thats what I thought." Jacob said releasing the two boys and winking at me.

I had to say I was liking what I saw so far, he was no gentleman like Edward, but that made me feel more comfortable around him. Besides he was still my sweet Jacob, even if he was a bit wild and seemed to have boundless energy. He kinda reminded me of an adolescent wolf.

We returned to the group as the sun started to go down. They had built a fire and were sitting around it chatting with one another, Jacob left my side to speak with the other natives for a bit and a few of them threw their heads back in howling laughter, I guess Jacob told them of his conquest. I couldn't help but giggle myself.

It was like this for about another fifteen minutes, when Lauren decided to try and make a move on one of the native boys...in fact she tried to make a move on MY native boy, I didn't even correct myself, I didn't think I was romantically interested in Jacob, but he had been my best friend and after all these years he still was. I could have killed her then when I watched her bend over slightly acting like she was getting level with his face when really she was trying to show off more cleavage then necessary. But there was something stirring amongst the native boys, as if this was unwanted and Jacob looked less then impressed. She was making them all uncomfortable and I could read it on their faces plainly, but everyone else just kept chatting on, not noticing much of anything.

"Hey there handsome...I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little lonely." Lauren said fluttering her massacre caked eyelashes.

"Uh...no actually, I was just about to go talk to Bell." he answered shifting away slightly, the others guys giving him a bit of room to move.

Lauren gave him a fake pout, and Jacobs shifting had left a gap the others hadn't filled quick enough before she sat down and wrapped her arms around one of his and pressed herself against him. "Why would you want to talk with her? You've only hung out with her this whole time, and really she is quite a dull person, but I could show you a little fun."

Jacob looked like his temper was raising, but instead he just gently removed her from his arm and stood. "No, she isn't and I'm not interested." He said standing up to move away, But Lauren grabbed his hand, determined to gain his affections.

"Your just playing hard to get." Lauren prattled on giving him a wink.

I finally had enough, Jacob was still my sweet friend underneath all his tough pretenses, so he wasn't going to try or say anything that would hurt her to much. But I knew and hated the bitch so I threw caution to the wind.

"Leave Jacob alone Lauren, he doesn't like you and your making everyone uncomfortable." I said harshly standing up my fist clenched at my side.

Lauren let go of Jacob and walked over to me. We were piratically nose to nose when she finally stopped.

"Oh? And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Uh...the police chief's daughter for one, I could have you arrested for harassment." I threatened trying to tone this down...before I ripped her perfect hair out.

"Wooo big bad Chief Swan who couldn't even stop his whore of a wife from leave-"

WHAM!

I couldn't take it any more, This was one fight that had been brewing all day and I had enough. She insulted my parents, she could throw harsh words around about me all she wanted, but the moment she brought my family into it, My fist met her jawline, and surprisingly my fist didn't stick to her face.

For a moment she just sat there shocked holding her bruised jaw, but suddenly she let out a banshee's wail and attacked me, next thing I knew we were rolling on the ground trying to tear each other apart, I grabbed for her hair and punched any part of her that I could, at one point her elbow connected with my lower lip and I could feel the blood, normally this is where I would pass out from my phobia, but my rage had adrenaline pumping through my veins and a little blood seemed like nothing anymore. I don't remember trying to bite her, but at one point her hand connected with my mouth and I chomped down. I could hear people shouting, my group seemed to be trying to split us up without actually getting involved, and the Natives where whooping and I think I heard Jacob yell 'That's my Baby Bell!'.

A minute later, the fight turned even uglier when Lauren managed to untie my bikini top and wrapped the strings around my neck cutting off my air. The competitive shouts from Jacob and the other natives, quickly turned hostile and Mike and Jacob hauled Lauren off of me. I coughed as the air raced back into my lungs and I could feel Jacob rubbing my back. I shot a hostile glare at Lauren who was being held between Mike and Eric, Jessica and Angela were at my side immediately helping me up while Jacob walked over to Lauren, a fierce look adorning his usually smiling face.

"That was a dirty trick and not one welcome here, fights happen but this has gone to far, you just tried to kill my best friend in front of everyone."

"So? No one could prove I did it, and who would believe trash like you?!" Lauren hissed

Jacob studied her for a moment raising an eyebrow. "you really have no idea who I am...do you?"

"No why should I? Your no one special..." She trailed off as the other boys started chuckling. "Whats so funny."

"I happen to be the son of Billy Black...best friend of Chief Swan...and the Chief of the tribe." Jacob said proudly letting his words sink in.

Laurens eyes became very wide and she stopped struggling against Mike and Eric. At least there was a point were even she could see defeat on the horizon.

"I think it's time for you all to leave...I Jacob Black, son of the Chief here by banish you, Lauren, from our lands and let it be known that all of your children and their children are also banished from this day forward." I rose an eyebrow at Jacob's formal words, but the others seemed to take it well and Lauren didn't argue and she was taken back to the minivan by the guys.

Jess and Angela started to lead me to the van when Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks ladies, but I got her, my Dad will take care of the rest, he'll give Charlie a call."

"Okay..." Said Jess a little nervous about leaving me, but she accepted it and left with the others.

Angela gave me a quick hug. "Don't worry, we'll take care of Lauren...I don't think anyone will forgive her after this stunt." she said before leaving as well.

When they were all gone I looked up at Jacob. "Could you really do that?" I asked

"Hm?" he looked down at me confused. I noticed his group started to snicker again.

"You know, the whole...'I here by banish you and your children's children'. And all that nonsense," I tried to mimic his deep voice, but it only made the others laugh harder.

Jacob just grinned. "No, but they didn't know that." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "hey guys tell my dad I'll be a bit late for dinner, I'm going to take our pale-skinned sister here for a stroll to catch up a bit more." He said and the others nodded and waved their goodbyes before leaving us alone.

"Who were they anyway, I didn't get to learn everyones names before the fight broke out."

"Right sorry, I guess we failed a bit at introductions didn't we? The two small ones in our group were Embry and Quil, they're my best pals. Then there was Sam, Paul, and Jared. Jared doesn't speak much, he the quiet one of our group but you really had him going when you pounded that girl into the sand."

"I really shouldn't have though, Dad is going to have kittens when he find out." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I think he'll pass it over once he learns she tried to kill you."

"I hope so."

Jacob fell silent for a bit, and it was then I noticed we were walking along the beach. We soon came across a part of the forest that stretched towards the water, and a large driftwood tree laid on it's side between the trees and the water. Jacob led me to the dead tree and helped me up onto it's trunk, we sat next to each other and looked out over the rising moon, it was only a quarter full at the moment but it still gave us enough light to see by.

"I'm not going to get in trouble for starting a fight on your lands am I?" I asked thinking back to why Edwards family wasn't allowed on the reserve.

"Uh...no, why would you ask."

"A friend from school said his brother started a fight and got his family kicked off the reserve."

"Who is your friend? I might know him if this happened recently...though I haven't heard of this before." Jacob asked looking confused.

"Edward Cullen." I said. "His brother Emmet was the one who started it."

Jacob just stared at me with wide eyes of disbelief before he spoke. "Bell I don't think it's a good idea to hang around him anymore..."

I frowned but I took it in stride, maybe he knew something about the Cullens that I didn't. "Why not? Is there something wrong."

"I'm not really supposed to talk about tribe legends around outsiders, but you and your dad have been like family for a while, so I don't think Dad will mind if I share a few..."

"Okay...I'm listening." I said getting into a more comfortable position, I had a feeling this was going to take a bit.

"Well now that I think about it, I already told you how my people are supposed to be related to wolves...remember? It was right before you left for Arizona permanently." Jacob said a bit of sadness coming into his eyes as if the memory of me leaving had impacted him greatly, I guess it hurt me a bit too and I chose to block it out for the longest time, I swore there I wouldn't leave him so suddenly ever again.

"Yeah I remember." I said softly

"Well there is more to those legends, more recent ones...like by a hundred years." He seemed to gather up his thoughts before continuing. "Well there is one that talks of a group of Cold ones...er, you would call them Vampires, they wandered onto our land to warn the Chief...my great grandfather...that they would be living near our borders, but they would never feast on human blood, rather just the animals of the land." Jacob took a moment to study me, I guess he was hoping that I wasn't going to suddenly call him wacko and leave. I just nodded for him to go on and he did. "Well the Chief allowed it, but they made a treaty that day, the Cold Ones must never set foot on our lands and they must never feast on Human blood no matter where they are, if they were to live of of the animals they must stick to that diet or the tribe would kill them on sight if they were spotted with red eyes."

"Red eyes?" I asked

"Yeah, Vampires...according to the legends anyway, if they drink animal blood their eyes become gold, if the drink human blood, it's red...and I think if they are hungry their eyes turn black no matter what they drink...uh Bell you okay?" He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry, go on, I was just thinking." I lied, really I was panicking but I focused on Jacob, he was my center at the moment and I had to learn more.

"Anyway, the Cold ones were known as The Cullens...like the exact same ones, the treaty was almost broken at some point when one of the younger vampires got in a fight with a tribesman, he didn't die but it only solidify the treaty to the point if they were spotted on our lands period they would be killed. I know it sounds stupid, but I have run into them a few times while in town and they look exactly how the legends describe. I know I sound crazy Baby Bell, but please...if you can't stay away from him, just promise me you'll be careful."

For a moment I just stared at him, the information rolling around my brain, but slowly I nodded. "I believe you."

"Really?" Jacob looked shocked, but also relieved.

"Yeah...you remember the time we were playing tag, and I suddenly stopped and told you to stay away from one of the trees and when you did an entire branch fell right where you were about to step...you could have really gotten hurt."

"I Remember, I was so amazed, I thought you could see the future or something." Jacob said with a large grin.

"I have this ability to feel when danger is around, a sixth-sense really. I also know when someone is lying, its harder to tell with Edward but I know he is always holding something back..." I continued to tell him about my first day at Fork's High and then continued to tell him about all of the weird things I noticed about the Cullens.

"They never eat their food even though they pay for it, they aren't related but have the same pale skin and golden eyes, all of them are unnaturally beautiful and Edward had mentioned on the day of the blood test in biology that it was healthy for him to skip class once and a while cause he was 'weird' around blood."

Jacob looked shocked, he ran a hand though his hair and stared off into the distance. "They really must be the same Cold Ones...now you really have to promise me to be careful...and call me once a week or something so I know your okay."

"I promise Jake, and I was going to call you anyway...how about this, if they really are these Cold Ones as we suspect they are, then if I'm ever in trouble I'll call you or send a message through...something with the word vanilla and caramel...or whatever"

"Vanilla and caramel?" Jacob gave me a smirk and a look of _'thats the best you could come up with?'_.

"Their skin is so pale it's like vanilla and their eyes remind me of caramel. Damn now I'm hungry...we can talk about this later when I'm sure about everything, right now I want to get home a soak in the shower till the hot water runs out." I looked at Jacob with pleading eyes.

"Alright, you look like a mess anyway...you do know your lip is bleeding right?"

I blinked and just stared at him,thats when the smell hit me and I lifted a hand to my lip and touched it. When I pulled my hand back to stare at my fingers, the moonlight shone off the dark liquid. "Huh...would you look at that." I stated before my world went black.

When I woke up I was on a strange couch in a small house, probably a mobile home. Jake was snoozing next to me with his head resting on the couch and Charlie was quietly talking to Billy, he looked furious, but he was talking in calm tones. I looked towards the window of the small home and saw that it was still dark out.

"Dad?" I called sitting up, Jacob didn't even stir, he just snored on.

Charlie turned to me, but the rage left his face and he just came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jacob told us everything, normally I would punish such behaviors from my own child, but I remember being just a hot tempered when I was young...and this Lauren is in a deeper mess right now. Just don't let your temper get the best of you again, your mother and I can fight our own battles...but thank you for trying to defend us anyway." He said giving me a hug. "Now how are you feeling, your mother had told me you were almost over your phobia...but from what I see it's just the opposite."

"I'm fine now...how long have I been out?" I asked as Charlie released me from the hug.

"About two hours, you were probably already tired from the fight and the sight of blood just brought it all up to speed. It's just shock, we can get you home and you can rest up, your going to Port Angeles tomorrow aren't you?" when I nodded he turned back to Billy. "I'll be by later tomorrow to get a statement off each of the boys, they are not in trouble but I need all the witnesses to make sure this girl doesn't get away with a slap on the wrist. If things like this aren't nipped in the bud, then I might as well train her to be a killer myself."

"I understand Charlie, I'll have the boys together for you tomorrow." Billy looked towards me. "You take care of yourself alright? You had Jake jumping off the walls with worry for you when you fainted on him like that...and..." he glanced towards Charlie as if trying to think of how to phrase his words around my dad, like he was hiding something. "Be careful with your emotions around certain...people, Lauren isn't the only danger." Charlie seemed to take Billy's words as just normal wisdom, but I knew the double meaning, so he knew that Jake told me.

I smiled at Billy and nodded. "I will, I promise...tell Jake thanks for carrying me all the way here and that I will stay in touch."

**A/N: Another chapter done...I'm on a roll! Anyway, I always hated that Lauren got away with a lot of shit and Bella just kinda sat and did nothing...like every other aspect of her life...so I just added a bit more Drama and hostility to Lauren and decided to get rid of her, so this is what I came up with in a five minute period...yeah I barely have a plan for this story I'm just bullshitting most of it...so hopefully this will turn out okay! R&R btw that stands for READ AND REVIEW...people are reading but I have no feedback! _/Tears/_ Show me a little love please? **


End file.
